


Problem Solving

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz deals with a bad loser. Glynda helps. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. I really love writing these. I tried something a tad different, to show just how far Oz can push his semblance when he tries.

Oz enjoyed combat class as much as his others. But when he saw Winchester's massive hammer hit Glynda, and the explosion that followed; he stopped everything and rewound; as he suspected the idiot used dust injection in a safe match. Just as the weapon is about to make contact with her, he stops everything utterly. Then he gets out of his seat, walks to the edge of the seating area; and vaults the railing.

This close, he has to admit the hammer is finely forged (probably not the handiwork of a Winchester then) there are discrete pipes running up to either end of the head to allow dust injection upon strike, automatic so as to minimise skill required. And the handle is finely wrapped in beautiful leather.

Oz turns to Glynda, and reassures himself she's alright. A universal rewind, even of only a few seconds, took a massive amount out of him, but it's a price worth paying.

He takes another look at the massive and unwieldy hammer poised to slam into her ribs and deliver further damage with a dust-fueled explosion. Then turns it to atoms by reversing it's every component along their own timeline to the very start. It’ll crumble from Winchester's hands as soon as time restarts, but he doesn't really care.

Just as he's about to leave he notices that even with the adjustments Glynda will still be hit hard by Winchester's out of control momentum. Normally he wouldn't interfere like this, but any kind of control goes out the window when Glynda is in the equation.

Slowly he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her backwards slightly, not enough to cause her spatial awareness to fail, but enough to give him peace of mind. Glynda safe, and Winchester humiliated utterly, Oz takes his seat back.

Back in his desk, assuming the same position as before, he let's everything return to normal minus his additions. He gasps along with the rest of the students as the hammer disintegrates for no good reason, he applaudes with the rest as Glynda takes advantage to put her opponent through the wall and into the next classroom (history, thinks Oz, perhaps not his absolute best call).

As Winchester staggers from the wreckage blasting obscenities at Glynda in particular and her team in general, his eyes fix on Oz and he starts yelling “that freak broke my hammer”. Oz just rolls his eyes at the increasingly petulant display as the teacher reprimands the loser on the subject of sportsmanship and the required values therein.

As they leave their last class of the day Glynda tugs on his hand to get him to follow her back to the dorm. Oz waits as she fishes her scroll out to unlock the door and enters at her gesture. Once inside she asks if he did indeed interfere. His response is quite simple.

“Anyone who attempts to kill you with forcible dust injection in a ‘safe’ match has to deal with me. I don't care who they are “. She stands a moment, surprised at the emotion in his voice. Then wraps her arms around him in a gentle hug.

“Yours forever”, she repeats the words they said when they found each other again during Beacon initiation.  
“Yours”, he affirms quietly; resting his chin on top of her head and pulling her close. “For all the time I can make”.


End file.
